moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
London
| continuity = | image = | aliases = City of London | category = City | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = British Museum; Chelsea; Falden Abbey; Glendon Manor; Soho; Tower of London | 1st = }} London is a leading global European city. It is the capital and most populous city in the country of England and the extended United Kingdom. It is a world cultural capital and one of the most-visited cities in the world. London has thirty-two boroughs. Films that take place in 19th century London are often identified as being part of the Victoria-era, during which Queen Victoria served as Queen of England from 1837-1901. Popular stories of this subgenre involve mystery and suspense tales as well as horror ranging from Jack the Ripper stalking London's East End to Sherlock Holmes solving mysteries with his trusted buddy, Watson. In film ; Fast & Furious 6: London, as well as parts of Liverpool, are the primary settings for the 2013 film Fast & Furious 6. Most of the action takes place in London with scenes showcasing brief glimpses of various familiar sites of the city such as Piccadilly Circus, Lambeth Bridge and the River Thames. The movie features an extensive, highly paced car chase sequence between the rivaling forces of Dominic Toretti's team, headed up by DDS Special Agent Luke Hobbs and the members of a criminal syndicate led by former British SAS agent Owen Shaw. Points of Interest ; 4 Whitehall Place: This is the former office location of the Metropolitan Police Service commissioner as well as where the original Scotland Yard was located. At one point, Sir Thomas Forsythe, was the director of Scotland Yard. Two of the personnel under his charge was Detective Inspector Evans and Police Constable Harkins. Along with a man named Paul Ames, they consulted about the recent murder of a pedestrian on Goose Lane, which was actually committed a werewolf named Wilfred Glendon. Werewolf of London (1935) ; Bedlington Hotel: In 1935, Doctor Wilfred Glendon turned into a werewolf and killed a chambermaid at the Bedlington Hotel. The murder was later reported to Scotland Yard. ; Falden Abbey: Falden Abbey was an old, abandoned monastery located on the outskirts of London. Paul Ames and Lisa Coombes used to play there when they were children. They reunited as adults in 1935, only this time she was known as Lisa Glendon. Paul and Lisa journeyed out to the abbey to watch the moon rise, but Lisa's husband, Wilfred Glendon, transformed into a werewolf and attacked her. Paul came to her rescue and was able to chase him off by beating him with his walking stick. ; Glendon Manor: Glendon Manor was the estate of Doctor Wilfred Glendon and his wife Lisa. He maintained a private laboratory at the manor in which he studied botany. Doctor Glendon hosted a special function of the Botanical Society whereupon he met the mysterious Doctor Yogami. Later, Wilfred transformed into a werewolf for the very first time in his home. ; Goose Lane: Goose Lane ran very close to the River Thames and bordered an affluent neighborhood as well as one that has been described as one of the worst slums in London. In 1935 werewolf Wilfred Glendon murdered a young blonde-haired woman on Goose Lane. The incident was reported in the London Dispatch the following day. ; London Dispatch: The London Dispatch was a newspaper that was in circulation at least as late as the mid-1930s. The London Dispatch printed a headline story about a young woman who had been savagely murdered by a wild animal on Goose Lane. ; London Zoological Gardens: The London Zoological Gardens was just an average public zoo. Werewolf Wilfred Glendon skulked about some of the animal cages at the zoo, a few of which contained caged wolves. While here, the werewolf attacked and killed the mistress of a zoo guard named Alf. ; Radcliffe Colliery: Radcliffe Colliery was a coal-mining operation in England. It was owned by the wealthy Radcliffe family. Business partner and family cousin Richard Cobb sought control of the company and the family fortune. He murdered Michael Radcliffe deep in the mines and then conspired with a miner named Willie Spears to implicate Michael's brother, Geoffrey. Geoffrey Radcliffe was sent to prison, but with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin and his invisibility formula, he was able to escape and became the Invisible Man so that he could solve his brother's murder and clear his name. After interrogating Willie Spears (who had been promoted to superintendent of the colliery following the incident), Geoffrey learned that Richard was responsible for his brother's death. He confronted Richard several times. Their last altercation took place at the colliery itself. Cobb tried to escape from the Invisible Man by climbing atop a coal car as it was moving up an external escalator. The two men fought and Geoffrey was injured by a lucky gunshot from a Scotland Yard inspector's revolver. Richard however, was unable to extricate himself from the coal car before it was dumped onto the ground several feet below. Before dying from the fall, Richard confessed to murdering Michael Radcliffe. ; River Thames: The River Thames flows through southern England. It is the longest river entirely in England and the second longest in the United Kingdom. A woman named Miss Ettie Coombes owned a large estate that was on the bank of the River Thames. She commented about how she loved smelling the breeze coming off the river and that it helped her to sleep at night. ; Soho: Soho is a neighborhood located in the West End of the borough of Westminster in the Greater London area in England. Although it does not have an formally recognized borders, it occupies an area approximately one square mile in the center of the city, south of Oxford Street and east of Regent Street and north of Leicester Square. Historically, Soho has been known for its venues in the sex industry, including night clubs and other such enterprises. Soho played a key role in the 1931 horror film Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. A locale featured in the movie is Diadem Court, which includes a music hall and a boarding house. The boarding house was run by an elderly woman named Mrs. Hawkins and one of her tenants, Ivy Pearson, worked at the music hall. This became the preferred territory of the evil Mister Hyde, who would patron the music hall and terrorize Ivy Pearson. ; St. Mary's Hospital: St. Mary's Hospital was a general medical center located in London that operated during the 1930s. Psychiatrist Jeffrey Garth maintained an office there with his assistant, Janet Blake. One of the nurses who worked there was a woman named Miss Peabody. In 1936, the body of a man was admitted to the hospital where it was discovered that he had died due to an extreme loss of blood. Two puncture wounds were discovered on the side of his neck. Later, a woman named Lili was admitted, who had fallen unconscious after exhibiting similar symptoms. She later died as a result of blood loss combined with hysteria. Dracula's Daughter (1936) ; Tower of London: The Tower of London is a castle structure located in the city of London on the shore of the River Thames. It is also known as Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress. It was constructed by William the Conqueror circa 1066 as a fortification during the Norman Conquest. The Norman Bishop of Durham, Ranulf Flambard, converted the Tower of London into a prison in 1100. It remained as such until the year 1952. In addition, the tower has been used as treasury and an armory. In film, it is has been used a the setting where the evil Richard III, Duke of Gloucester, systematically eliminated rival claimants to the throne of England in the 15th century, by having them imprisoned, tortured and murdered. Tower of London (1939)Tower of London (1962) ; Westminster: Westminster is an Inner London borough which occupies much of the central area of Greater London including most of the West End. It is to the west of and adjoining the ancient City of London, directly to the east of the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea, and its southern boundary is the River Thames. It was created with the 1965 establishment of Greater London. Upon creation, Westminster was awarded city status, which had been previously held by the smaller Metropolitan Borough of Westminster. Films that take place in * 28 Days Later (2002) * A Clockwork Orange * An American Werewolf in London * Attack the Block * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * Beyond Borders * Conjuring 2, The * Count Dracula * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * European Vacation (1985) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Kid Who Would Be King, The * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003) * Legend of Tarzan, The * London After Midnight * Man Who Knew Too Much, The (1956) * Mary Reilly (1996) * Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation * Mummy, The * Mystery of the Wax Museum * Now You See Me 2 * Omen, The * Richard III (1955) * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973) * She-Wolf of London (1946) * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Thor: The Dark World * Tower of London (1939) * Tower of London (1962) * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolfman, The (2010) Notes * 2001: A Space Odyssey author and screenwriter Arthur C. Clarke moved from Somerset to London in 1936 where he joined the British Interplanetary Society. Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:England Category:28 Days Later (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997)/Miscellaneous Category:Count Dracula (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920)/Miscellaneous Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941)/Miscellaneous Category:Drácula (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula's Daughter (1936)/Miscellaneous Category:European Vacation (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Invisible Man Returns, The (1940)/Miscellaneous Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Man Who Knew Too Much, The (1956)/Miscellaneous Category:Mary Reilly (1996)/Miscellaneous Category:Richard III (1955)/Miscellaneous Category:Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973)/Miscellaneous Category:She-Wolf of London (1946)/Miscellaneous Category:Thor: The Dark World/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1939)/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1962)/Miscellaneous Category:Werewolf of London (1935)/Miscellaneous